This invention relates to a grain dryer, and in particular to a dryer for use in the air drying of grain in bins or silos with inclined bottoms.
The dryer of the present invention is primarily intended for use in bins having a capacity of 2,000 to 10,000 bushels. In general, grain dryers for use in such bins are somewhat bulky structures, which may impede the unloading of the grain through the bottom central discharge opening of the bin. Moreover, care must be taken to ensure that the dryer is sufficiently strong to avoid collapsing during unloading of the bin.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned problems by providing a relatively simple, strong grain dryer, which can be mounted in the centre of a grain bin above the discharge opening without substantially impeding the flow of grain during unloading of the bin.